Coda
by iEvenstarEstel
Summary: A freak accident and a second chance.


Coda  
>2011 Evenstar Estel<p>

Abby's entire body flared in pain as she came back to consciousness. She laboured for breath and her chest ached. Her vision was blurred and her ears were ringing, and all she could think about was Connor. She didn't know where he was or what had happened to them. They'd been at the anomaly site with Matt and Becker. The crew had locked the anomaly, located on the outskirts of a village north of the city, and the soldiers were scouting for any signs of a creature incursion. Connor had been taking readings of the anomaly and mentioned that something seemed a little off. Abby had been at his side, looking over his shoulder with her arm around his waist. In the wake of New Dawn, Connor had questioned whether or not something might've changed in the nature of the phenomenon and it seemed perhaps he'd been right. There'd been a strange electrical static in the air and the next thing Abby knew was the whiteness exploding before her that had made her temporarily blind and then unconscious.

Abby groaned and tried to push her body to sit itself up. She failed and slumped back into the muddy, cold earth under her. She tried to call for Connor but no sound came from her mouth. Her limbs felt weighted down and Abby began to panic.

"Abby!" came Connor's voice through the fog of her inertia. She didn't know where he was coming from but soon enough he was with her and her relief was immeasurable. She felt herself being gathered up in his arms and then his lips were pressed against hers. She returned his kiss and felt her tears come. He held her and rocked her and promised her that the lack of sensation and motility would wear off, just as his had. She cleaved to him and tried to breathe steady and evenly. She clutched Connor's clothing and cocooned herself against his body's warmth.

After an hour or so, Abby began to feel closer to normal. Her face was buried against Connor's chest and his arms cradled her close. He stroked her cheek with his thumb and kept her warm.

"Mmm, Connor?" she groaned as she pulled away from him to take in their surroundings. The air was frigid and she could discern a deep, gray river rushing by not too far from where they were sat. The sky was darkening and it would likely rain. They were in a forest of leafless deciduous trees that sprung from the ground like skeletons from the grave. Her fingers tightened her grasp of Connor's clothing. "Where are we?"

"I don't know, love," he replied as he pressed a kiss into her hair. "I've not had a chance to go exploring. I didn't want to leave you. It took almost an hour to get up the strength to crawl over to you. At least we're together."

"Thank heavens for small mercies. What do you think happened?"

"I've no clue. I can only theorize at this point. I can't tell when we are either, only I've not heard and sign of predators. I hear birds. That's a good sign."

Abby sat up and rubbed at her eyes. Together they rose to their feet and looked to the sky, then at their surroundings. Abby shivered and a second later Connor's arms came around her from behind and enveloped her. That was the moment that she noticed the fingerless gloves on his hands. He'd not been wearing them earlier. She extricated herself from him and turned around.

"Oh my god..." she gasped. She took in his appearance and gaped. The memories of their past came flooding back to her as she beheld him. They'd been here in this very spot five years ago. He was dressed just the same as those first weeks they knew each other. Atop his head was his old gray tweed fedora. He wore a mint green button-down over his favourite t-shirt with a heavy woolen coat and oversized gray trousers. Upon his feet were the scruffy old brown leather work-boots she'd thrown out ages ago. She then looked to herself. Starting at her black high top Doc Marten boots, her baggy jeans and the striped jumper she wore, to her black leather motorcycle jacket and the navy and white striped scarf she wore around her neck. Her hand went to her hair. It was short, and his was longer than it had been that morning.

Abby looked to Connor and saw her expression mirrored. He'd noticed too.

"Abby, what's going on here?"

"I don't know, Conn. I don't know!" She started pacing and hyperventilating. They were back to the beginning, in their bodies of five years ago, but with the knowledge and experiences of years of dealing with anomalies. She was on the verge of a complete panic when Connor suddenly halted her and captured her mouth with his. He kissed her hard and passionate until she returned his advances. She kissed him back with equal ferocity until all else was forgotten but each other.

They drew apart slowly, panting for breath. The mist was rising as the sun began to set and they stared at each other.

"We're still us, yeah?" questioned Connor. "We're still together, right? Nothing's changed between us?"

"No... no of course not."

"We're still engaged?"

"Yes."

"Abby, I can't explain what's happened. Maybe consciousness and matter are as bendable as time, able to shift and be altered. I just don't know. But we're together, Abby, and thankfully in our own bodies! It could be so much worse."

Abby rubbed her hands over her face and sighed heavily. Connor was right, but she still felt incredibly unsettled. She took his hand in hers and closed her eyes, trying to calm herself. She let Connor pull her back against his body and she hugged him. She lay her cheek to his shoulder and sniffled. There were benefits to their predicament. They were five years younger and that meant five years more to spend together. She still had her old flat that she adored. They had a wealth of knowledge about anomalies and they could save countless lives. Cutter, Stephen, Captain Ryan and Sarah were still alive and Danny wasn't missing. Their foreknowledge of the future was invaluable.

"It's cold, love. We should find the car and go home," said Connor.

"We can't."

"Why not?"

"Because Tom and Duncan are going to show up in about two hours followed shortly there after by the police."

"Oh bugger. Those idiots! They'll be arrested for sure. Abby! Tom's alive!" His grin covered his whole face and Abby returned it. Perhaps he was realizing how they'd been given a reluctant second chance. "I'll text them, tell them we've left the forest and I was just kidding around." Connor patted his pockets and located his cell phone. He had to give his head a shake at how ancient it was before realizing it was in fact the latest model for the time. He texted both of his friends, but ten minutes later neither had replied. He called and left them messages. "Bugger. Bugger. Bugger."

"It's okay, we'll wait them out. Let's find our camp, alright? We can _huddle together for warmth._" She gave his back a rub and led him on.

They were virtually on top of their camp as it was and found it quickly. Abby packed up the tent and Connor gathered up his bookbag and laptop. After placing everything in Abby's car they sat themselves down on the ground by a large tree with Abby in Connor's lap. He encircled her waist with his arms and buried his nose against her neck, giving her flesh soft, open-mouthed kisses. Their lives never seemed to be without strife, but somehow they'd always managed to stay together. There was great comfort and solace in that fact. Abby snuggled close and tucked her head under his chin and held on.

The next few hours passed and they were getting sleepy. It had been a long day to begin with before they were thrown into the past. Abby yawned, and that caused Connor to do the same in turn. They both knew morning would bring the encounter with the ancestral scorpions and the giant centipede. At least Connor would be able to go into the situation with full knowledge and save Stephen from being bitten. Furthermore a conversation about Helen Cutter would have to occur amongst the team. There was so much to think about in the coming days, weeks and months.

Abby sighed contentedly when Connor gave her squeeze.

"Warm enough?" he asked.

"Warm enough," she replied. "But I'm really looking forward to getting into our bed."

"We're going to freak everyone out you know? Technically speaking we've only know each other about a week."

"I think I'm going to enjoy the look on their faces when we inform everyone we're engaged to be married. They'll think I've lost my mind."

"Hey!"

"But then I'm going to tell them that I love you and that it's real and you're the best thing that's ever happened to me." Abby tipped her head back to smile up at him and Connor melted into her. His kiss was slow and sensual and Abby succumbed. Their breath came in hot pants as they kissed, lips urgent and hungry with tongues sweeping across each other. Just as Connor's hand strayed upwards to cup her breast they were interrupted by the roars and snarls of the recording Duncan and Tom used to simulate a creature. The pair drew apart and laughed to each other.

"What are their last names?" Abby asked.

"Tom Harrison and Duncan Farthing," Connor provided.

"Tom Harrison! Duncan Farthing! Turn that stupid noise off!" Abby shouted into the night as loud as she could. A few seconds passed and the sound ceased. "Come out here right bloody now!" She gave Connor a quick peck on the lips and stood up. She waited for the pair to emerge from the woods with her hands on her hips and a fire in her eyes. "I said now!"

A very sheepish, bewildered pair of young men came out from behind a tree. Connor rose and stood beside Abby. He tempered down his desire to embrace his old mates. There'd be time enough later to see them. Right now he was going to enjoy watching a very brassed off Abby give them a good talking to. "You ignored Connor's texts!" she said with an icy tone. "Didn't you?"

"Um..." began Duncan, who quickly lost his voice.

"He told you to stay put! Did you know Connor was _this close_ to my giving him a blow job?" Connor grinned. Abby was putting on a good show for them. Tom and Duncan's jaws dropped. Abby sighed dramatically. "Listen you two. You're Connor's best friends and because of that I want to make an effort to be friends with you also. Why don't you come by my flat this Saturday. You can bring Connor's stuff and help him move in, then we'll have pizza and beer - my treat."

"Move in?" questioned Duncan, utterly bewildered. Connor grinned like a fool. Tom seemed too shocked to give any sort of response.

"Of course he's moving in! How else can I have my wicked way with him whenever I want if we're not sharing a bed?" Abby turned into Connor and wrapped her arms around his waist. "So Saturday?"

"Um..."

"Yeah guys, how about it?" asked Connor, pulling Abby closer and cupping her bottom. He turned and looked at his dumbstruck friends as they nodded absently, still gaping at the hot blonde wrapping herself around their friend like an octopus. The sound of sirens could be heard off in the distance and Abby sighed, giving Connor loving smile. "Best leg it. Abby n' I will cover for you."

"Go!" shooed Abby and finally Tom and Duncan snapped out of their daze and went off running into the woods.

"Thanks for that, love," spoke Connor.

"My pleasure. You know, if they can learn to keep their gobs shut, Cutter might hire them for the research team."

"They are pretty good at finding outrageous conspiracy theories. That would be brilliant. We could be the Lone Gunmen!"

"Huh?"

Connor leaned in close and pressed a kiss to her mouth. "You wouldn't understand. Trust me, it's awesome."

"Well, I trust you, but I'm not convinced it's awesome. Maybe another kiss would help?"

"Happy to oblige." They laughed and kissed, and continued to do so even as the police surrounded them. Dawn was breaking and in short order Cutter and Stephen would be arriving. When Cutter's SUV pulled up, Connor leaned back against a tree and pulled Abby against him, securing her with his arm around her waist. She lay her hand over his. She understood that Connor would be nervous seeing Cutter again, as well as Stephen. She had her own jitters. This was their second chance to prevent the deaths of two good friends. Connor closed his eyes and brushed his lips against her temple. Abby smiled and leaned into his soft caress. It was that moment that Stephen and Cutter came upon them. Connor sensed their presence, but instead of acknowledging them he nuzzled his face in Abby's hair for a moment.

"Uh..." was Stephen's confused utterance. "Abby, why..."

"Connor and I are getting married," Abby announced. Cutter and Stephen turned to each other with matching expressions of shock on their faces. The tension that had dominated this scene in their previous past was instantly diffused. Connor let out a sigh of relief and looked at his old friends, amused by their bewilderment.

"Pardon?" asked Cutter. "You've not even known each other a week! Abby, you barely even like Connor."

"Not true! In fact, I love him. Quite a bit actually." The grin on Connor's face was bordering on smug, but he couldn't help himself. Cutter gave him a cross look and he sobered.

"Um... so you're probably wondering what we're doing out here?" Connor asked, keeping his grip on Abby.

"Abby's text..." began Stephen.

"Just a mistake!" piped up Abby. "We were wrong about the anomaly. You needn't have brought the police."

"You were trespassing," Cutter admonished. "The owners of the property called them, but you're lucky and they're not pressing charges. I have half a mind to sack the pair of you!"

"You could, but then who would build the anomaly detector?" asked Connor. "Or the anomaly locking mechanism?"

"The what?"

Connor pushed off the tree and took Abby's hand in his. As they walked past Cutter and Stephen, Connor patted the professor's shoulder. "Oh, and the sun cage!"

"What!"

The couple left their friends and headed towards their car, Connor turned back for a moment. "Professor? Your wife's alive, and utterly bonkers. We'll see you this afternoon for the Carboniferous Era scorpions and the giant Arthropleura!"

Connor hurried away with Abby in tow. He was torn between feeling utterly giddy and like a complete idiot. Abby knew this side of Connor all too well. Over the years he had become confident and extroverted, but deep down inside the man she loved would always be sensitive, good hearted and eternally a geek. She loved him completely. When they reached Abby's mini, she pressed him against the car door and gave him an exceptionally thorough kiss until he was completely aroused and panting for breath.

"Let's go back to the flat. We've got a pair of fit young bodies to test out," she spoke as she ground her hips against his. "We'll not be needed until the afternoon." Connor nodded and kissed her again. "Come on Conn, give me more than that. I'm scared too and just as freaked out, but our friends are alive and we know what's coming. This is a second chance. We can make so much right."

He placed his hands on her shoulders and gave her a smile. "I want to shag you until you're a gibbering mess and you can't feel your legs. How's that?"

"_That_ sounds perfect."

Connor smiled and enfolded her in his arms. So long as they were together, nothing else mattered. As Abby drove them home, Connor wondered absently if it would be Jenny Lewis or Claudia Brown that met them at the anomaly this afternoon.

The (Twilight Zone) End


End file.
